


Уникум

by EmberNova



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Разрывающий шаблоны
Relationships: boy named Tom & boy named Alice
Kudos: 2





	Уникум

В Томе было все не так. Как если бы гитару поместили в чехол из-под синтезатора.

Том никогда не бегал с дворовыми мальчишками, играя в войнушку, он любил ходить к местному чудаку за восемьдесят и смотрел с ним немые черно-белые фильмы.

Тому бы играть в составе школьной футбольной команды, но он выбрал кружок математики.

Том был никчемным учеником, но окончил школу с дипломом отличия.

У Тома были все данные модели: голубые глаза, иссиня черные волосы, всегда уложенные по стилю, и тренированное тело, но он устроился в маленький душный офис по продаже калькуляторов.

Тому бы любить собак, но он завел двух кошек.

Том идеальный сын для родителей, но оказался геем.

Тому бы проигнорировать несчастного фаната его интернет блога, но Том ответил Элису взаимностью и в своих чувствах вознес до небес.

В быту бы больше требовать, но Том снисходительно относился к бардаку в доме и тому, что Элис валяется в кровати до полудня.

Тому бы бросить Элиса, ведь это Элис виноват в убийстве охранника из гипермаркета, но Том просыпается рядом с ним на одной деревянной скамье в заброшенной церкви, целует в щеку и улыбается всем рядом выбеленных зубов, будто они и не месяц в бегах вовсе, а от силы пару дней. Его низкий бархатистый голос заполняет все внутри головы, обволакивая и вытесняя мысли о дурном сне.

— С добрым утром. Будешь завтракать? Я кролика поймал…


End file.
